


Gone with the wind

by sanjart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, Gen, Light BDSM, M/M, Prose Poem, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjart/pseuds/sanjart
Summary: How you move me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Warnings: BDSM - if you squint, Slash  
Word count: 252, a little drabble   
Author's Notes: 1. The title has nothing to do with a certain well-known novel and/or film, it just fits the theme and perhaps it will catch an eye or two... :) 2. I think I'm erring on the side of caution putting up the warnings I did, but if you look very closely it's all there, I swear! 3. It's not beta'd, so if you find any typos, please, point them out. 4. Please, review!!! :D 

 

I am a tree to his wind. 

His spells and silk or just his look plant me to the floor. It always begins with but a whisper; when he braids my hair just so or arranges my robes to his liking my limbs turn wooden not to displace them. 

His fingertips breeze across my skin, palms push and I flutter, I yield. A blow of hot air sends my head thrashing east and west on his dawn pillow. His wind-blown hair tickles my thighs and every nerve in my body flickers and twists. He sighs into my mouth and my soul bows and creaks in an effort not to burst. The gusts of his movement threaten to break me, my roaring blood and his gasps deafen me, his power rips the breath from my lips and blows me away – and I fear. I fear I might splinter into a million pieces and he would scatter me across the world, never to find me again. He howls and I almost hear agony, think maybe I’m gone. 

I bow my back one last time and find myself in the eye of the storm. Suddenly holding myself together without his force applied to every inch of my surface is Emptiness itself. But then a finger picks up a strand of my hair and a voice whispers in my ear, You’re safe. 

Our arms entwine as his thigh roots itself between my own and I can feel myself growing – forever taking the shape he gives me.


End file.
